Dragon in my Sight
by justawriter33
Summary: Juliette's diary. She, Percy and Nico are transported to Alagaesia, where they're finding a way back. And the camp is under attack! Oh, and by the way, did she mention that she has a crush on Nico? NicoxOC
1. A Dare, A Fight and Flirting

**HELLO! So I've decided to redo everything, with editing and...yeah...This is going to be second to Before Dawn, but I think I'm going to have fun doing it! Chapters 1-6 are done, and I'm working on them slowly. Hopefully, I'll be able to update everything by the next week. **

* * *

**Diary Entry #1**

**Day 1**

Dear...well, whatever you call this. Diary, Journal, Letter book, whatever.

My name is Juliette. Or Julia. Or Lettie. But I have absolutely no idea why my brother shoved this diary into my hands.

Which is rather odd.

So hello. Hola. Aloha.  
I live at Camp Half-Blood. Well, obviously. Ever since I was nine, I went to this camp. I'm sixteen now, and, yeah.

My two best friends, Marianna and Layla are like twins. Even though they're from different families. After all, the first thing that I asked them when I first saw them was if they were twins. They told me that they were not. I looked at them and asked if they were sure. Because, well, they had the same slightly yellowish brown hair and big eyes that were wide and pretty. And they were from the same cabin, Hermes, which probably accounted for how close they looked together. But anyway, I felt out of place next to them, with my weirdy-golden-brownish hair and light blue eyes that they tell me look okay together even though I think that It makes me look like a ghost.

Wow.

And from now on, this is an account about everything that has, or will happen to me.

* * *

**Diary Entry #2**

**Day 2**

I am steadily becoming way too tired.

Well, for starters, I had to go swordfighting. And do you know who they paired me up with? Percy Jackson! Yes, that Percy Jackson, the one I've been drooling over ever since Grover brought him to camp like, six years ago. He's nineteen and I'm three years younger then him, but he is wayyyy too cute. Unfortunately, he's dating Annabeth, and everyone can see that they're obviously in love, so, adios Percy. He's also going off to collage this year.

"Hey," I said to him.

How cliché is that? We're talking to each other, and I'm like, staring at his perfect green eyes and the only thing I can say is- 'hey'.

Good for me that he doesn't judge people that much, because otherwise, he would be looking at me like I was crazy. "Hi," he said back an gave me a smile. If I weren't so in control of my emotions, I would have swooned, like all the twenty other girls at Camp. But if we get like, an _inch_ too close, Annabeth comes around (how does she do that?) and glares at us. Believe me, I know. Marianne and Layla say that I'm crazy, that Percy isn't worth it, but..._wow_.

The only other dude that's almost as perfect is Nico. He was pretty immature when they brought him to camp, his sister was fourteen, but he was a little kid. But now, he's my age and has these amazing black eyes and black hair combined with his pale skin that makes me sigh like mad. Of course, he's taken too by that darn Jess from the Apollo cabin and I just want to _strangle_ her so, like I did with Percy, bye bye Nico.

Geez, are all the cute guys taken?

So I'm swordfighting with him when he suddenly goes, "So, what's up?"

And I, being the clumsy bloke I am, nearly dropped my sword and he nearly sliced off my head before I dodged and kicked out at him. "Nothing much," I said as he stumbled. "Sorry about that," I said, trying not to laugh as I put my sword to his throat. "Dead."

He grinned and I realized that there was someone behind me and I whirled around, but too late. Annabeth had already put her dagger to my throat.

"Dead," she said.

And I got mad. "Hey-whoa! Two against one! Not fair!"

"Good," Annabeth said, with a little smile on her face and that immediately makes me mad. Again. "So why don't you go and Percy and I will fight together."

I grinned at her and wink. "Just fighting?"

I'd love to say that I hate Annabeth, but the fact is that she and I have a relationship purely based on teasing and joking together with pretend jealousy...if that makes any sense at all? She says I'm okay for an Aphrodite kid (Thanks?) and that she can beat my ass at swordfighting any day (yeah, _thanks_, but it's true).

And so there I was, smirking at the two of them (they were flirt-fighting) when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around and Nico was there. "I saw what you did to Percy," he said. "Wanna bet you can do it again-to me?"

I smirked. "You're on," I said, and we started to swordfight.

_Dang_ he was good. Of course, when I had fought Percy, I had fell and he was concerned, which broke his concentration. But Nico was steady and kept on lashing at me, which therefore made it near impossible to 'pretend' and fall. Which made me mad and you know, emotion is the ally of your opponent.

In no time, he had me pinned to a tree behind me.

"Fine," I said. "You win." And he had just relinquished his hold on me when I lashed out, trapping him in a web of daggers. He had the nerve to _laugh_.

"Cheater," he accused.

"Cheating is a way of winning," I informed him softly. He shut up.

I let go of him. "No tricks, death boy," I warned him, walking backwards so my eyes were on him. He started laughing again as I slammed into Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound. The minute I turned around, he was there. His Black Stygian sword or whatever was at my throat.

"I said no tricks," I complained, standing very still.

"As you said, trickery is a way of success," Nico whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see.

He finally sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand. "Truce?" he asked.

I shook it. He was awfully cold. "Truce."

Now, I'm in my cabin-which is by the way, Aphrodite, with my silly cabin mates, which are all fighting about whether lip gloss looks nicer sparkly or clear. I told Marianna about my encounter with him and she's a Nico fan as well, so she said that he's a hottie and if he breaks up with Jess, that I should totally go to him. I swatted her on the arm.

"He and Jess are perfectly happy!" I said to Marianna.

"No way," Marianna giggled. "They were fighting last night."

"So?" I demanded. "All good couples fight."

"Yeah, but they sounded like they were on the verge of breaking up. No good couple sounds like that-except for Percy and Annabeth. They fight like that all the time, and then make up. Pity for us," Marianna said with a grin.

"Whatever. Let's stop mooning over taken people and eat," I grumbled. Honestly! It's like there was nothing else better for us to do then gossip.

"Fine," Marianna said.

And so now, I'm chewing on the end of my pencil, thinking about all the miserable things in my life that people could consider lovely. For one thing.

* * *

**Diary Entry #3**

**Day 3**

Oh lovely. Just plain lovely.

Yesterday, Marianna and I were talking about how Nico and Jess might break up. Well, it's official now. They broke up. Apparently, Nico was sick of how Jess was so clingy. And...Jess had seen me and Nico swordfight the other day and claimed that it was 'intimate' and he was 'cheating on her with me'.

Yahoo. As if I were worth cheating for. Jess is like, the queen of Barbies with her perfect 'silky' golden hair and perfect green eyes, and is as tall as Nico. I'm pretty short. Marianna teases me about it all the time, and in return, I punch her in the arm.

Marianna told me during a snack time.

"So?" she asked, obviously expecting me to do something.

"And your point is?" I asked her.

She gave a huff. "Nothing! I just wanted to say, well, that."

"You do realize that we have to watch a movie today?" I asked. "It's supposed to teach us something."

"What else do we have to be taught?" Marianna asked.

"Loads of things," someone said dryly from behind me. "Like the new threat."

I whirled around. Marianna sipped her drink and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Nico," I said tiredly. He was looking very perky today, for which I had no idea. His usual pack was behind him, a Hermes boy named Sean, a boy from Ares that was named..uh...Tom? Or something like that. And another one, a boy from the Hecate cabin with the green eyes and brown hair. He was annoying, and I think I punched him after he magically turned my hair bright blue, claiming that it looked pretty. I told him that he'd be mumbling pretty after I was done with him. I was a violent Aphrodite girl.

He slid into the seat next to me. "Haven't you heard?"

I shook my head.

"Kronos isn't rising, but his followers are. _Again_. Percy is going to be so pissed," Nico said regretfully, running a hand through his hair. "And there's something else that's rising-only thing is that we don't know what it is. Whatever he is, he has a hundred minds. _A hundred_.

"Oh yeah, cause he thought that he got rid of them," Marianna said, nodding wisely. "I see."

I looked down. Nico was wearing a shirt that molded perfectly to his body, showing all his muscles. It made me want to blush. "A hundred minds? That's a little scary, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Nico said seriously, and I finally looked up. "We have no idea what it is."

"I think you already told us that," I said. We chattered on aimlessly, until the annoying boy from Hecate (I found out that his name was Ryan) dragged Nico away.

"He's totally hot," Marianna breathed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, then blushed. "Okay, but how's Layla?"

Layla was our other friend. She had broken her arm, and was in the infirmary.

"Oh, she's fine," Marianna said, looking oblivious. "She's still complaining about her head, but she's just joking, or wanting some attention."

"That sounds like our Layla," I said.

Weird right? Well, I'm going to skip into the movie scene, because we were glued to seats with pieces of paper and pencils to take notes, so what I did was write notes, and toss them at my friend.

**I'm so bored! -J.**

_Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. It's really quite fascinating.-M_

**You're hilarious. -J**

_Was that sarcasm? Yes, it was. Now shut up and watch the movie, or-oooh, Nico's watching you! -M_

**He is? Where? Oh. -J**

_You're obsessed. -M_

**Shut up. -J**

And those were only about 1 percent of the notes we passed.

In fact, Nico was, in fact watching me. The minute I whipped my head around to search for him, and found him, he was staring at me. When he saw that I was staring right back, instead of looking down, he gave a crooked smile. My face burned. He had seen that Marianna and I had been passing notes the entire movie.

My face is still red. Ugh.

* * *

**Diary Entry #4**

**Day 4**

Why am I so bored?

Marianna is wicked. I am going to kill her. I was walking with her when she shoved me with a wicked smile-straight into Nico's arms. While I was sputtering and swearing and cursing, Jess saw and started shrilly shrieking at me.

It went a little bit like this:

Me: I hate you Marianna!

Marianna: Mwa ha ha

Jess: (comes over, sees me) So YOU'RE the reason that Nico broke up with me! (cursing, cursing, blah blah)

Me: What? NO!

Jess: It's true! (More colorful cursing.)

Nico: SHUT UP!

And it went on like that for a few more minutes, until Chiron came and told all of us to get the heck out of there. Well, he was too polite to say that- all he said was that we should probably stop fighting and please stay out of each other's way, but I could tell- he was thinking that we were a nuisance.

Hmph. I am soooo going to kill Marianna tomorrow. But tomorrow is the day that I can finally see Layla (the nurse would only let the Hermes cabin see her until now) and dang, that is the first thing that I am going to do. _Then_ I shall kill Marianna.

If I remember.

**Author's Note: Yeah, thank you for reading! Hugs!**

** Yeah, yeah, there's not Eragon in this chapter. Don't worry, the entire story starts soon. Love, Me.**


	2. Falling Down the Unrabbity Hole

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Second chapter of my stab at an actual story. If you're mean- please don't flame me. Pwease? Thank you. You can feel my heart pouring out in gratitude. (haha)**

**Anyway...I guess you want to read...so here you are. Chapter two!**

* * *

**Diary Entry #5**

**Day 5**

Hey Mom? Guess where I am? Oh wait, you can't guess, because-technically-I'm not home.

Yahoo.

Don't yell at me, cause it wasn't my idea. Nope, it was the dang ground's idea. Damn ground. I want to scream at it.

So I'll start from the beginning.

I was walking through the camp, because today was the day when Layla was allowed to have visitors, when guess who showed up by my side? Yours Truly, Nico.

After about four years of ignoring me, he suddenly decides that we're all buddy buddy? Uh, okay? I'm not going to argue.

"Um, hi?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey," he said casually. "Are you going to Layla's?"

Wow, it was like he had read my mind, so naturally, I was very suspicious. "Yes. How did you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I glared, thinking of a girl with brown hair with yellow highlights and blue eyes with a name that started with an M that was going to be soon pulp. Mashed up pulp. "She did?" Nico slowly nodded and I glared again.

"I am going to kill her," I mumbled, scuffing the ground with the toe of my boot. "I swear...some day I am going to kill her."

"Why?" Nico asked, as if I wasn't saying death threats under my breath.

"Because she is a meddler," I said simply. "Some day, she's going to meddle with your love life, and you'll know what I mean."

"What do you mean by love life?"

I think I might have turned red. "Um...nothing," I said awkwardly. He was a good head taller then me, and when I turned to look at him, he was already staring with a look of bemusement on his face. Which was rather awkward, seeing as I had to crane my neck to even look at his chin. Slowly, my eyes traveled up to his own eyes-which were looking at me of course. Obviously wondering what I was doing. I think I blushed even more and dropped my gaze, walking with renewed intensity to the infirmity. He, having longer legs, easily walked beside me.

"So, Lettie," he said, and I nearly stopped walking. How did he know my nickname? Only Marianna and Layla dared call me it, and I think I punched Layla in the arm when she called me Tee. Short for Lettie, which was short for Juliette. I think you can understand why I was angry. "I was wondering if you liked dogs..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There's a catch in here?"

"Yeah," Nico said sheepishly. "Mrs. O'Leary needs someone to play with her, and, well, I'm a bit busy with Percy-we're scouting, and everyone else in camp is scared stiff...and so I was wondering if you'd like to play with her."

"And what will you give me?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have to give you anything? I can just tell Mrs. O'Leary that you're a Greek-her previous owner trained her to attack Greeks-and then.."

"Alright, alright!" I yelped. "I think I get the picture." Ugh. Probably he wouldn't have done it, but with Death Boy, you never knew. And besides, I liked dogs. And did he use 'Lettie' because he thought that it would be just fine and dandy if he flattered me a bit? I did not work like that. Not at all. "Anyway, I wonder how Layla's doing? I heard that the broken arm was like a compound fracture. They had to rush her to the infirmary, you know, and there was blood everywhere...I hate the sight of blood, it makes me positively sick. I just think that all the redness is gross..." My clumsy legs failed me and I nearly tripped. He reached out an arm and steadied me. I shook off his hand. "Sorry, I'm a klutz."

"That must have been hard when you were learning how to sword-fight," he said, and I was amused to hear that he sounded dead serious. Dead-Death Boy-Son of Hades-Get it? Har har har. Okay, I'll get back to the story.

"Yeah, it was a pain," I groaned. "You should have seen me. I was a mess. I tripped _all_ the time, but after a while, I learned how to keep my balance. I was sent to the few times to the infirmary, you know. And it wasn't just for a few scrapes. I was bleeding liberally. Ooh, look, we're already there. Time really flies by when you have someone to talk to-"

"And when the infirmary is only thirty feet away," Nico finished. I glared at him and immaturely stuck out my tongue. He laughed, and we went inside the area.

Layla looked horrible. I was sad to say it, but she did. And I was her friend! Other people would say that she looked like a monster, but I was toning it down a bit. Her hair looked like Medusa's (and I knew-Percy had told me all about it) and her eyes were rimmed with red, and there were bags under them. No, not _tote_ bags or anything, but like the bags that you get when you stay up all night in pain...Her arm stuck out at an odd angle with an enormous cast on it, and she was sipping from a small cup of nectar, with some ambrosia squares on a plate next to her.

"Hey," she croaked.

Nico hovered near her.

I looked at him. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, her life aura is strong," Nico said off handedly, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I believe that you should ask the nurse that," said Layla hoarsely, and started coughing. I smoothed a bit of stray hair from her face and-

* * *

**Diary Entry #6**

**Day 5**

Oof! I'm sorry that I was cut off from my last entry. I dropped my pen and it fell, to who knows where, so I was scuffling around, yelling for a pen.

Anyway, I smoothed a bit of stray hair from her face, and the rest of the visit was pretty peaceful. I combed her hair and braided the long strands, and now she looked almost human. I got her a book to read- even though she wasn't a child of Athena, she still loved to read. It was some weird book about a dude with a broomstick and a big scar on his forehead-whatever.

So Nico and I walked back to the training center, and he introduced me to Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound that I have only seen from afar. She was busy chewing on a training dummy's head, so I guess that she was really quite formidable-if she hadn't licked him.

Nico, slightly damp, showed me to Mrs. O'Leary.

Who decided that I smelled like a yummy Greek.

Before I knew it, she had bounded on me, and had both her paws on my chest. She was busy licking me, and I smelt doggy breath.

"Good girl," I said weakly.

Nico yelled at the hellhound, ordered her off of me, and told her to be sweet and kind, to which I eyed him like he was crazy. I mean, that dog was thrice the size of me-no dog could be _that_ sweet.

To my surprise, Mrs. O'Leary started to roll on the ground.

"What do I do?" I whispered to Nico.

"Rub her tummy," Nico whispered back.

I started to laugh, like, really crack up. Tummy sounded like such a funny word for Death Boy. So while I laughed, I rubbed Mrs. O'Leary's...tummy.

Finally-_finally_-we went away from the Greek-hating hellhound outside.

Percy drifted near. "Hey Nico," he said with some trepidation.

Nico sighed. "Hi Percy. Wariness never fades, does it?"

Percy shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

I was ready to faint-no, that's too girly. I was in the companionship of two enormously cute guys...

That ignored me as if I never existed.

Well, that was fine by me.

No, it wasn't.

"What did he do?" I asked.

Percy finally seemed to realize that I was there too. Huh. "Hi Juliette," he said casually. "Nice sword fight with Nico. I heard from Jess that it was really intimate." Nico hit him on the shoulder. "Anyway, Nico tricked me into talking with his dad in return for some information. He wasn't so smart back then...and Hades captured me into some kind of cell. Then Nico felt bad and rescued me-" By this time, Percy was getting deluged by tons of hits, "but when he was saving me, he nearly passed out...and that's it."

I laughed. "You're a right idiot, Nico," I said. "Haven't you heard? Hades _never_ keeps his promises unless you make him swear by the River Styx. It's rightly known."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You all are cruel, cruel people."

That only made Percy and me laugh.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at a brightly colored purple stone on the ground. Percy shut up and looked at it with me. It was oblong, and shined beautifully, like a giant, polished amethyst.

"Don't know," Nico said, "but whatever it is, it reeks of life."

"And magic?" I asked hopefully.

"No, not magic," Nico said crossly, "I don't know what magic looks like. Ask someone from the Hecate cabin. _They're_ the experts on magic, not me."

"Fine," I said, slipping the rock into my backpack. "I'll do that then."

But do you know what happened?

The minute I took a single step in the direction of the Hecate cabin, the ground rumbled. I fell to the floor, and so did Percy and Nico.

And we were sucked into the floor.

AGHH-

* * *

**Diary Entry #7**

**Day 5**

Well this is getting rather irritating. My pencil keeps on falling, or getting sucked into the thing...blah blah blah. And every time my pencil falls, I tell myself that I must start a new diary entry. So here it is.

So we were sucked into the floor. And we were now falling.

"What's HAPPENING?" I screeched to Nico.

"I don't know!" Nico yelled.

Percy was looking all around. He looked at me and cracked up.

"What's so funny?" I screamed at him.

He pointed at my hair. Somehow, it had escaped from my ponytail and was now floating in the air above me. I grabbed for my clip and tied my hair again. "Oh shut up!" I screamed at him. "Your hair looks equally as funny." And it did, the blackness standing a good half foot above his head. Nico saw a root and tried to grab for it, but the root tore off in his hand.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed as I nearly slammed into a cliff. I grabbed onto it, as Percy grabbed onto Nico's foot, while Nico grabbed onto my hand. "YOU TWO ARE FREAKING HEAVY!"

And there we were, dangling.

My hand started to slip.

Percy started to pray. "Please don't let us fall-_please_ don't let us fall..oh gods..."

My hand slipped even further, and I knew that it was either let go of Nico and save myself, or fall with them. "I'm so sorry," I murmured, and my hand slipped off.

I started screaming again.

_Three hours later_

Okay, so maybe it hadn't really been three hours, but it sure felt like it. Percy was busy upside down, looking for something, as Nico experimented with cards (somehow, he had over three packs in his backpack) and was sending them up to me, where I grabbed them and re shuffled. Then we switched places. By that time, we had figured out the gigs. If you wanted to go down, you 'dived', cutting cleanly through the air. If you wanted to float higher, then you splayed out your limbs, like you were trying to float on water with your face down.

"I see light!" Percy yelled.

Nico and I stopped playing. A card floated past me, and I snatched for it, but it was already gone.

We joined him, and indeed, saw a light.

"Are we flying up, or are we falling?" I asked.

"I don't want to know," Percy said curtly.

But we found out.

With a high scream, I soared out of the ground and fell down. I started to get up when Nico shot up and slammed into me. I groaned as Percy hit Nico and we all fell down again.

"I think I broke something," I said. My arm was hurting like hell.

Percy immediately got off, and Nico jumped off. I stood, up, wincing and swearing.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked.

I glared at him. "Should I _have_ to answer?"

Percy ripped off a swatch of green moss from a tree and some vines. With Nico's help, he made a makeshift sling. "Here," he said, and I thanked him profoundly. My arm hurt.

"Where are we?" I asked wonderingly.

"I don't know," Nico said.

"Well, that at least is obvious," Percy snapped. "We're not in USA."

And with a sinking feeling, I knew he was right.

By the look of it, we had fallen onto the other side of the world. At least, that's what I thought.

"Don't move!" someone said gruffly.

I froze.

About thirty men stood in front of us, with swords and bows and arrows, all that stuff. By the look of it, they knew their swords like they knew the back of their hand. All were staring straight at us.

"This is not good," I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Percy snarled. "Do say!"

I dearly hope that he was stressed, and wasn't really like this in real life. Because if he were, I was fairly sure that I would kill him in maybe a day.

"Are you...part of Galbatorix's army?" the lead man said.

"Is that a good thing?" Nico asked. "Are you part of his?"

The man snarled. "No. And we shall never be."

"Well, we aren't," I said.

The lead man recoiled. "Good heavens-what are you _wearing_?"

I looked down at my shorts, which cut off at slightly above my knee. "Shorts?"

Percy snickered behind me. All the men were looking at me with something slightly less then horror.

I wanted to murder them.

"They're obviously foreigners," a man said. "Gursham, let them be. They're just kids."

"I'm nineteen!" Percy protested.

"I suppose so. Take them to the Varden?" another man said.

"NO!" Gursham snarled.

"Nasuada will be much intrigued. And Eragon shall poke around in their minds," a man said plaintively.

Gursham barked something. Before we knew it, people had our hands behind our backs, and our swords taken. All except for Percy's. They saw the pen and snorted in derision. I smiled.

"Hey!" Nico said. The Stygian Iron burned the hands of the men that handled it, but they ignored the pain. Obviously, they had felt worse.

"Leave it be, Nico," I said softly. He glared at me, but bit back his words. "And what is the Varden? Some kind of torture chamber?"

No one answered.

Someone put a blindfold on me, and forced something into my mouth. I fell unconscious.

And that was all I remembered for that time.

Anyway, when I woke up, the first thing I saw was an extremely hot guy. I mean, he had weird ears that tapered at the tip, but the rest of him was like...wow. Nico was glaring at him, and Percy was fiddling with the lint on his pants.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Hey," Nico said back.

The guy bowed towards us. "May I ask your names?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "I'm Juliette, that's Nico and he's Percy. Where are we?"

"You are in the Varden," the boy said. Now that I saw him, he was only really about four years older then me, give or take a year."

"Yeah, but where is the Varden? Like, in what country?"

"Alagaesia. And I am Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Wow, pompous name," Nico said.

I smiled.

Eragon closed his eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something gently rifling through the memories in my mind. I gasped, and fell back. Eragon's eyes flashed open. "Please do not be alarmed," he said kindly. "You will not find sanctuary until I finish this."

"And what happens if you don't?"

Eragon's gentle smile disappeared, and something else appeared in his eyes. Dread, I realized. "Then we shall have to lock you up...or worse."

Shaken, I let him rifle through them.

I think he repeated the procedure with Nico and Percy, because each of them yelped and clenched at their clothes. Finally, he led us away. People looked at us-especially me and I don't think that it was because I was so beautiful (which I was not)- and whispered. As if I couldn't hear them! Even in another country, there were still rudeness. Hmph.

My hand is starting to hurt from all this writing!

Anyway, so we were waiting outside of some pavilion thingy, and there were all these burly guards there. Eragon told him who he was, and one of them disappeared into the pavilion, then came out, saying that we can come in.

Inside was cool. As in cold-air-cool, but it was also cool as in awesome-cool. There was all these antique furniture that looked delicate and sturdy at the same time (but I still steered clear of them-it wouldn't do much good if I tripped over them) and my arm throbbed. "Ouch," I mumbled.

"What?" Nico asked. He was closest to me, but still couldn't have heard what I said.

"Nothing," I said.

Nasuada had the most beautiful brown skin that I had ever seen. It was like...chocolate, with a warmth and honeyness that I thought was absolutely pretty. Her eyes were pretty too, a warm dark brown, and her hair was brown as well. In contrast to all the people with the dull clothing, she had a rich red sable dress on. I now knew why all those men before were staring at me. Women wore tunics and leggings, or a dress. Sometimes armor. Not shorts! "Well, Shadeslayer?" she asked.

"Captain Gursham found them wandering about on our borders," Eragon said respectfully. I winced again; my arm was really starting to throb. "They appear to be innocent, but they feel of power."

"We do?" Nico asked blankly. I elbowed him with my good arm. There were two sons of the major gods here. It wasn't very hard to conceive why they reeked of power. Of course, they probably sprayed enough that it covered me as well.

"We do?" Percy asked as stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you do," Eragon said. I would have laughed at his, 'uh, duh' tone, but he looked so serious that it was hard to laugh at anything. "Saphira says that they feel of dragon."

"We do?" Percy asked blankly again.

Now, it was my turn to be surprised. "If we were near a dragon, we would be dead by now," I said with a chuckle. "Much worst, a drakon."

Eragon looked blank. Honestly-boys! "A what?"

"A drakon..." I said, hoping to nudge a memory. "An ancestor of the dragon..." Before I had finished, Eragon was shaking his head.

"There is no such thing as a drakon," he said firmly. And that was that. I wasn't stupid enough to argue. Besides, he had a wickedly sharp blue blade in his hand.

"How did you come here?" Nasuada asked.

My backpack fell to the floor as I realized something.

"Um, we don't really know," Percy said, but I shook my head.

"Previously, we didn't know," I explained. "But I think I know now."

I unzipped my backpack, wincing as it jostled my arm, and took out the large purple rock.

The effect on both Eragon and Nasuada was instantaneous. Nasuada hissed between her teeth, and Eragon's eyes widened.

"An egg..." Eragon whispered.

There was a roar. I nearly dropped the egg/stone.

A large head poked into the window next to me.

I screamed, and fell onto the floor, nearly blacking out with pain. Eragon gave an exclamation and raced over, rolling his eyes at the head. The head growled at him. He helped me up and I hissed as he hit my arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

I shrugged, and then shook my head. "Nothing's wrong with my arm!" I lied through my teeth.

He rolled his eyes at me-the nerve!- and muttered something under his breath. There was a tingling feeling in my arm and I flexed it experimentally. Nothing happened, not even a twinge of pain.

"Wow, thanks," I said appreciatively. The purple rock was cradled in the crook of my arm.

Nasuada had stood up and was gliding towards me. Yes, gliding. She was apparently so graceful that she was _gliding_. Is that even possible? I blundered, not walked. "It's beautiful," she said simply, and stroked the top of the egg.

"Erm, how do you know that it isn't simply just a pretty rock?" I asked nervously.

Nasuada's eyes turned to me. "Because, it isn't."

Oh yeah. Cause that explains everything.

So after that, they argued, and I learned that the head belonged to a blue dragon that was rather pretty, and the blue dragon was named Saphira, and belonged to Eragon. No, scratch that, she was bonded to Eragon, the hot guy. And after that, it was around nighttime, so after that they led us to separate bedchambers. And I'm cuddling under the covers, writing in this diary.

Well, good night.

* * *

**Diary Entry #8**

**Day 6**

Oh yeah. I'm suave.

So I woke up this morning and discovered that when I had burrowed under the covers in only a scratchy nightdress, someone had taken away my clothes.

It was a perfectly good shirt, you!

And guess what they left instead? Some weird dress thingy that I think is pink. Okay, normally, since I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and all, I would be elated that it was a light, rose pink, because that would be totally fine, see. But they did _NOT_ leave a rose-colored dress that floated around me. No, they left a washed-out-dirty-pink dress, that had a bunch of lacings and stuff. So I rang the bell and asked for a tunic and leggings, so they brought me brown stuff. After disentangling all them, I took a bath in warm water and dressed.

I thought I mentioned that I was a daughter of Aphrodite before.

Didn't I?

No...I didn't.

Fuck.

Hmph.

After which, I got lost.

"Urgh," I said after I found the place where I had begun. "This is hopeless!"

"You're lost?" a low, melodious voice said.

I whirled around.

Last night, Eragon had carefully explained that there were such things as gnomes and dragons and elves...and all that stuff, along with the tyrant King Galbatorix and his dragon, Shruikan. Poor Shruikan, he had apparently been forced into bonding with King Galbatorix. And now, I saw clearly, that this female walking towards me, was an elf. She was also a head taller then me.

"Er, yeah. I'm supposed to meet a two of your visitors, Nico and Percy. We're meeting Eragon at twelve," I said, staring at her. What was this, the land of the beautiful people? The girl standing next to me was about twenty, with long black hair rippling around her face and green eyes that were slightly luminous. Hmph. Luminous green eyes. She was slender, beautiful, and as tall as Percy. Annabeth was not going to like this...

"Here. I'll guide you to Eragon's tent," the elf said.

"Um, thanks," I said brightly. "I'm Juliette. And you're..."

"Arya," the elf said, still walking forward.

I jogged to keep up. Curse my short legs. "Pretty name. I guess that you've sorta heard about all that commotion last night, and nobody has really explained anything to me. All I know is that the egg is like, sacred, and all the people are going to parade next to it, in hope for it hatching. Only thing is like, I have no idea what they're talking about."

Arya continued to peer forward. "I suppose that that might be something to worry about," she said, and smiled. "Well, all you need to know is that Eragon and Saphira are one of the only three dragons left in the world. So yes, it is sacred-in a way. However, if the dragon is female, that is not a good thing. If it is male, then perhaps it and Saphira can mate."

"Ewww..." I grumbled.

She shot me a piercing look and I quieted, realizing how juvenile that I sounded. "It is not something to joke about. We had no idea that there might have been more then one egg in other worlds."

"Wait, so you're not on Earth?" I asked disbelievingly.

"What is...Earth?" Arya asked.

"It's where I live," I said. "So...do you know about Mercury? Mars? Venus? Solar systems?" While Arya continued to look at me blankly while I said all of that, as if I was talking in a foreign language, I sank down to the ground. She stood next to me, not moving. "Oh Styx, I am really far from home, aren't I?"

"I don't know what Styx is," said Arya awkwardly. It was hard to imagine that the graceful and beautiful creature standing above me could wound awkward, but she did, "but all I know is that you're in Alagaesia, and well, there's no turning back."

"That makes me feel so much better," I said.

Anyway, Arya helped me up and we continued walking. Eragon burst out of the tent, saw Arya and greeted her. She greeted him back, and I looked between them and burst out laughing, to which they bother glared at me angrily. I cocked my eyebrow at them and started laughing again, to their exasperation. "Where's Nico and Percy?" I wheezed out between my spontaneous bursts of laughter.

"They're inside," Eragon said, running both his hands through his hair. It made him look even younger, only two years older then me, and I stopped laughing. He looked at Arya, who looked away.

I smiled and went inside.

Nico and Percy were lounging inside, wearing clothes in the Varden fashion. Percy was stirring his tea. Some spilled, but before it fell, Percy caught it with his powers and the water slowly retracted into the tea cup.

"Lettie!" Nico cried. It was like an alien speaking my name, it sounded that weird.

"Please, just call me Juliette or Julie," I groaned.

"Okay then," Nico said, subdued.

Percy looked up. "What is Eragon doing?"

I peeked outside.

Eragon was talking to Arya.

"He's talking to Arya," I said in a matter-of-fact-way.

"Who's Arya?" Nico asked.

I covered my mouth. "Oops! Arya is an elf." I wiggled my eyebrows. "I think she and Percy have something going on."

"They do?" Nico asked. When he was sitting down, I was taller then him. Ha!

"Well, yeah, I guess," I said, looking outside again. "Hurry up!" I yelled at them, and they both shot me dirty looks. Man, if looks could kill... "Anyway, on to more...pressing matters...how do we get home?"

Nico shrugged. "Maybe we could walk home or something, like we could go through the water. I don't know why, but my control over the dead is less powerful then at home."

Percy nodded. "I can't sense the minds of fish."

"What fish have you encountered?" I asked, laughing.

Percy gave me a solemn look. "You don't want to know."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "You're right, I don't want to know. And this whole dragon idea?" I shook my head. "I feel like this is the dream and I'm the main protagonist. Saphira's beautiful, yeah, but now...my entire concept of the idea 'dragon' has been ruined. Wrecked. Demolished. Destroyed. Bl-"

"Okay we get it!" Nico shouted. I sat down into a chair with a bump. When he realized how loudly he had spoken, he blushed, but continued to stand up. "What if our powers are only great in places where people know about Greek Mythology? Right now, my powers are pretty low to me, which means.."

"My powers are nearly zilch," I realized. My powers were to influence love, which was meddling, which was what I wanted to do to Arya and Eragon. I smirked. "But they're strong enough."

Percy shot me a look. "No, Juliette. Don't use your powers. They'll think that we're...odd."

"Monsters find us anyway. Sooner or later they're going to realize that anyway," Nico pointed out.

"Ahh..." I interluded.

"But it's impossible for like, the Chimera, to get over here," Percy argued.

"Ohhh," I hummed.

"But-" Nico said, but shut up when Eragon entered. The minute he entered, I beamed and said:

"So, how are you and _Arya_ doing?"

The tips of Eragon's ears turned red. "What?"

"Oh, don't be so innocent," I giggled. "There's something going on between the two of you, and I intend to find out what!"

"I highly suggest you don't," Eragon said stiffly.

Nico was peering out of the place. "Who's Arya- whoa, is she that chick with the black hair?"

"No," Eragon scoffed just as I said, "Yes."

"Dude, she's hot," Nico said. I hit him. "Ow!"

"Hello? I'm in the room. Don't talk about the opposite gender, when the opposite gender _is in the room_." I rolled my eyes at him. "Honestly! It's like you were raised by wolves."

"Have you been reading _The Jungle Book?_ Because honestly, it's about me."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know what _The Jungle Book_ is about? It's not like any of us read!"

"Hey!" Percy interjected.

"SHUT UP!" Eragon bellowed. We froze and quickly sat back down.

I cackled. "We've been a baaaaad influence."

"Urf." Eragon snapped his fingers, and a young man came up. "Gedric, show them around. I'm out of here."

"Yes sir," Gedric said, bowing. Eragon stormed out of the room.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" Percy asked.

I cackled some more.

I'll write some more later, about the tour-but right now I really gotta sleep-

**A/N: So there you have it! The second chapter of my self-beta'd version. Sigghhh. **

**Review?**


End file.
